


Dungeon Master

by BrigidTheFae



Series: Massive Multiplayer Shenanigans [2]
Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Power Play, Premature Ejaculation, Sexual Roleplay, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23587492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrigidTheFae/pseuds/BrigidTheFae
Summary: It's said that too much of a good think is a bad thing, but what happens when you're not getting that good thing at all? It's spring break and Inuyasha intends to make up for that lost time, if his body will let him. Fortunately for him, Kagome has an idea…
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha
Series: Massive Multiplayer Shenanigans [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723096
Comments: 22
Kudos: 89





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the followup to A Not So Far Quest. I'm loathe to call it a sequel exactly because to me those feel like they take place shortly after the ending of the first one, and this is set a little over a year from the first one. They're in their 4th year of college, and anyone that's hit crunch time towards the end of your degree knows it's hell. This chapter's safe for everyone, but if you're "eugnh" about sexy times, you might want to pass on chapters 2 and 3. But then if you clicked on this story you saw the tags so you have no one to blame but yourself.

"Did you get settled in, darlin'?"

As frustrated as Kagome felt, hearing Inuyasha call her that still caused a pleasant shiver to run over her. Or maybe it was _what_ that they did when he last called her that – she shook her head. Not the time or the place for those thoughts! Especially not when she was using the phone in her family's living room… "Not…exactly."

Suddenly his tone changed, and Kagome knew she wouldn't be able to talk her way out of this one. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing -!"

"Kagome."

She huffed, not bothered by the undertone of the growl, but that she couldn't get off the hook with a basic answer. He'd just keep pecking until she caved anyway. "It's nothing, _really_. Some of my mother's family came into town on a whim, and they didn't think to reserve hotel rooms…so they're staying here at the shrine."

"And they're staying in your room?"

"And with my brother. And on our couch. If there's a place someone can set up a cot, it's occupied." She sighed. Her mother was very sympathetic, having had so many family members suddenly appear that the addition of her oldest child returning for spring break had slipped her mind. It didn't help that her mother's sister-in-law had taken one look at Kagome and said that she was capable of getting a room.

Inuyasha grunted in response, and she had a feeling he would accept that for the time being. Still didn't mean she wouldn't have to explain later, but at least for now… "What're you gonna do?"

She shrugged, forgetting he couldn't see her. "Cal Sango as soon as my phone charges. Maybe I can stay with her –"

He made a noise that sounded like a horn. "Wrong answer, darlin'. You're gonna stay with me."

"But-"

"No buts, except yours walking through my front door." There was a finality in his voice that did things to her. Things that he had no business doing to her while she talked to him on the landline in the family living room. It was amazing how he could flip her libido into high gear and irritate her at the same time.

"Why did you even ask me?" she replied.

"I dunno…I thought _my_ girlfriend would ask me if she could spend spring break at my place, not think that her first choice should be _her_ girl friend's apartment." He was teasing her of course, and she knew it. She could almost hear the grin as he talked. "Hell woman – I've seen every last inch of you! You've spent more time in my bed than your own in the last month. Not to mention all the times we –"

"Alright!" Kagome squeaked, feeling her face heat up. "What part of my phone charging did you not hear?! I am in the _living room_ , Inuyasha! It's one thing that my family knows we're dating but I'd rather they not know all the details!"

There was silence from his end, then – "Are you ashamed of me?"

Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead at his mock-hurt question. "Somedays I really have to wonder why I love you."

He snickered. "I'm a delight and you know it."

She hummed. "You're something alright."

"And I can make your eyes roll back and your toes curl. Don't forget that, darlin'."

"Inuyasha…" she warned.

"Alright. I'll behave. Give me your address and I'll head over there to get you."

Inuyasha couldn't hide his grin as he ended the call with Kagome. This was too perfect. As much "time" as they had spent together in the last month, very little had been what they really wanted. It was why Inuyasha had been looking forward to spring break. No classes and no commitments to anyone. He wanted Kagome all to himself for whatever amount of time he could get.

But thanks to her extended family, Kagome was basically dropped into his care. The circumstances could have been better, but he wasn't about to complain. It gave him even more time to figure out his plan. They had been official for almost a year, and in a couple of months they'd both be through with college.

Inuyasha checked his pockets, nodding in satisfaction when he decided he had everything. Keys, phone, directions to Kagome's house, and the ring box. He wasn't sure how or when, but he had every intention of asking Kagome to marry him.

* * *

Mama was delighted to hear that Kagome had arrangements. "I still feel terrible, sweetheart. So many things happened, and before I knew it –"

"It's okay, Mama. Inuyasha insisted, actually." Kagome dug through the drawer for a knife to cut vegetables. Since her things couldn't be unpacked, she had nothing to occupy her time until Inuyasha arrived. The least she could do was help her mother prepare dinner.

"Everything is going well between you two?"

"It's been great. Although… with classes and everything, we mostly talk about homework and tests." She shrugged. It was boring conversation, but they could commiserate over their workload together. Especially now that she was a walk down the hallway from his room. There really was a perk to having a boyfriend with connections to the dormitory's resident advisor.

"So that doesn't leave you both time for –"

" _Mama!_ " Kagome was horrified that her mother would even suggest that. She wasn't wrong, per se, but still!

"What?" I know that you've slept with him," she laughed. "I'm not stupid, Kagome."

"Yeah, well…" Kagome blushed. "It's not like I'm trying to broadcast it or anything."

Michiru hummed. "Not intentionally, no." She moved to the oven to start the broth. "When you came in here to tell me that you were staying with Inuyasha, you were smiling far too big for someone who hasn't gone to bed with her boyfriend."

"Oh my god," she groaned.

"Save it for Inuyasha, dear."

Kagome made another strangled noise and Michiru laughed again. She had been looking forward to meeting him personally for a while now. Face to face, that is. She'd spoken with him through video chat when they were in school, and she could clearly see how happy he made Kagome. She looked forward to the day she could welcome him as her son-in-law. Kagome hadn't mentioned any talk of marriage, but a mother knew. She turned to Kagome to ask how she was coming along with the vegetables when a shrill voice echoed in the room.

"What on earth is that smell?"

Michiru counted to ten with a sigh. Next to her she could feel Kagome tense up. _'Count to ten,'_ she chided herself. _'Be the lady your mother raised.'_ She plastered on a fake smile. "Hello Audrey. Kagome and I were preparing dinner."

"Oh? Is that what you call it? I thought you were boiling your boy's gym socks!" The woman let out an overly loud laugh at her comment, missing the brief flash of annoyance from the two women cooking. She strolled into the kitchen and eyed the dinner preparations with a critical eye. "You ain't one of them that feels it's necessary to make every meal with _healthy choices_ ," she prattled on, making air quotes at the end.

"I'm not sure what your aversion is to healthy foods, Audrey –"

"I didn't say I had one," Audrey sniffed haughtily. "I just think that it never hurt to add butter to a person's diet every once in a while."

Kagome quietly excused herself to check her phone's battery charge. She could only handle her aunt's attitude in small doses. It wasn't even that she was from the states; she was pretty sure she'd have disliked the woman if she was from Tokyo instead. The woman was overbearing, obnoxious, and looked down her nose at their family in particular. Yet when her uncle was around, it was like she was a different person. Luckily it was her cousins who bunked in her room and not her aunt and uncle, so she faced no issues coming and going in her own room. The kids were fine, but their mother was a piece of work.

In the time it took to collect the phone and its charging cable and return it to her bag, Kagome had heard her aunt change the subject of belittlement to _her_.

"What's your daughter plan to do?" Audrey asked. "It's almost dinnertime. Does she have plans?"

Kagome knew what that meant. She wanted to know if _she_ was going to be inconvenienced by her niece. Before her mother could respond, Kagome spoke up. "Actually I do, Aunt Audrey. I'm going to be staying with a good friend from college. They're on their way here to get me."

"Good," Audrey said simply, which meant "I'll be damned if I give up my bed because you were late coming home". But then she looked Kagome up and down, and the interrogation really began. "When do you plan on getting married?"

"I don't know."

"What about kids?"

"I don't know."

"You don't know?" Audrey was exasperated. "Michiru, I'm intrigued – Do you intend on ever giving your mama grandbabies? These are not difficult questions."

Kagome's brows lowered. "Mama would like that I'm married before I start a family. Do things _in order_?" It was a low blow to remind the older woman that she had shacked up with her uncle for four years and had one kid - with another on the way – the day she walked down the aisle. In a blinding white wedding dress with a 6-month pregnancy bump. And the first child was the ring bearer. As it was, Inuyasha was on his way and she'd be gone soon, so she wasn't worried about a fallout. A knock at the door had her exiting the room. _'Speak of the hanyou.'_

As she expected, Inuyasha was leaning against the door frame with a grin. "Hey darlin'." His grin dropped as he took in her expression and scent. "What's wrong?"

"Just… _family_ ," she shook her head. "Come meet Mama. She wanted to see you before we left." On reflex she reached for his hand and led him to the kitchen. Michiru had just finished adding the last of the vegetables to the pot when they came back. Audrey stood off to the side, offering no help whatsoever. Not that Kagome expected her aunt to be helpful.

Michiru turned as she heard them come through the doorway. "You must be Inuyasha," she joked, feigning surprise. "It's nice to finally meet you in person, dear," she said in all seriousness.

Inuyasha took her offered hand in both of his larger ones. "And it's an honor to meet you. You've raised a brilliant, headstrong daughter –"

A scoff cut his thoughts short. "I don't know about _brilliant_ , but _headstrong_ has her name all over it."

When the hanyou's gaze focused on the woman who had interrupted him, Michiru supplied the introductions when it appeared she wouldn't. "This is my sister-in-law, Audrey. My brother and his family are visiting, as I'm sure Kagome's told you…"

It didn't take a genius to figure out the details that Kagome hadn't told him. Inuyasha tried not to appear annoyed by this woman, despite what she gave as her first impression. This woman clearly had a jewel-encrusted scepter up her ass to make her frown that much. "A pleasure to meet you as well," he said, silently thinking it was anything but. And from the way she was looking at him, she didn't think too highly of him either.

Audrey made a noise at that. "So when did you say your friend was coming to get you?" she asked her niece, ignoring Inuyasha altogether.

"Inuyasha is that friend," Kagome said smugly, slipping a hand around his arm. "My boyfriend."

Her aunt made a startled noise. "Boyfriend? Michiru, did you know –"

"Yes, I did."

"And you're fine with your only daughter dating a _hanyou_?!"

Michiru looked between them, nonplussed. "Yes, I am."

Audrey was shocked and didn't try to hide her disgust. "You're telling me that you don't care if this half-breed dirties your daughter? That he'll ruin her for any decent, self-respecting, _human_ man, and any hope of grandchildren – and you _don't care_?"

Kagome saw red the more she heard her aunt speak about Inuyasha. She was trying to be good. She was trying to be respectful, because she was family, but dragging something Inuyasha had no control over into the mix was too far. "I'll have you know that there is _nothing_ unclean about Inuyasha," she hissed. "He's more respectable than most _human_ men I've ever met. He treats me right and loves me. _And_ yes, I'm going to be staying _with him_ over spring break!"

Audrey leaned back as if Kagome had actually slapped her. "You would live in sin with a hanyou? Do you have any morals anymore, girl?"

"She does," Inuyasha said in clipped tones. He'd heard all the spiel over the years about being a hanyou, and that didn't bother him. It did get aggravating that no one could come up with something more clever by this point. However, he didn't appreciate hearing some of his girlfriend's family talk to her like that. "Kagome was raised better than to speak ill of someone so falsely. I may have only known Kagome for nearly four years, but I know that."

He stepped away from her side, reaching into his pocket. His mind was made up. It wasn't the way he'd hoped things would go but fuck it.

"I also know that she has given me a reason to smile each day. She makes me complete when I thought I'd never be. She supports me even when I make stupid decisions, and I want to always do the same for her. I know that Kagome deserves more, but she loves me and I'm going to do everything I can to make sure she wants for nothing." As he spoke, Inuyasha glanced at Michiru. This was more a declaration to her mother than it was putting the other woman in her place.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome started to become concerned when he stepped away, but then turned confused as he turned to face her. _'What is he doing? Is he – oh my god –'_

The hanyou was so focused on Kagome that he paid no mind to the outraged noise that came from her aunt when he dropped onto one knee. "I love you, Kagome. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you marry me?"

Kagome was floored. Inuyasha had proposed! She looked down, noticing the ring box in his hand for the first time. It was so sudden, but…it wasn't a hard decision. "Yes," she said in a breathy whisper, feeling the tears well up at how he lit up. Her hand was shaking as he slipped the ring on her finger – a perfect fit. Had he been planning this?

Inuyasha must have sensed what she was thinking. "I know I'm springin' this on you darlin', but we have all the time in the world." He squeezed her hands reassuringly. "We'll worry about the details after we graduate. Right now, I just needed to know that we'd have a future together. Maybe start our own family one day."

"Yes." She was beaming. "Yes, I'd like that Inuyasha." Her happiness was short-lived by the indignant sound Audrey made. She was not going to take the bait. She would _not_.

"Michiru – you're going to stand there and let your daughter marry a youkai?! A _hanyou_ no less!"

There was no hesitation when Michiru responded. With a proud smile she got great satisfaction at how her sister-in-law's scowl deepened when she said, "Yes, I am." She turned to look at the younger couple. "Kagome is a grown woman. I can't stop her from choosing her happiness, and Inuyasha makes her happy. It doesn't bother me _what_ he is; I know that he is a good person and he loves her." She reached out and placed a hand on his arm gently when he stood. Michiru could tell that he wanted to say something to Audrey. "I couldn't ask for a better son-in-law than you, dear."

* * *

Not even hour later, Inuyasha was feeling guilt over his surprise proposal. "I'm sorry for springing that on you 'Gome. I had planned to do it right –"

"And when have we been normal?" Kagome grinned, hanging up a blouse in the walk-in closet. She couldn't see Inuyasha's expression, but she could tell from his tone that the reality had set in. Walking out she added, "We slept together before we even went on one date!"

"Unless you count those raids in Far Quest –" Inuyasha grinned at her unladylike snort. "That…aunt of yours doesn't like me." He briefly considered asking how often that woman visited, just to gird his loins in the off chance they crossed paths in the future.

Kagome scrunched her face up as she reached for another handful of clothes. "She doesn't like anyone really. Unless she finds out that the person has connections and can do stuff for her. Then she'll act like your best buddy until you leave the room; then she'll speak awful about you."

"And your uncle?"

"Lives in blissful ignorance." Kagome sighed. "The one good thing I can say about her is that she's loyal to him and really cares about him and her family. So she's not totally heartless, just an entitled wannabe."

Inuyasha couldn't comment further. His family was far from perfect, so he could relate. Being the second son of the second wife of Touga Taisho was not glamorous. His family had been the subject of gossip for years. On top of that his older brother always knew just which buttons to push when they were in the same room. It was never a dull moment when the _whole_ family was under one roof. It was just fortunate that the ex wife and the current wife got on so well.

Kagome turned from unpacking the last of her clothes to see Inuyasha sitting on the bed, lost in a daze. "Something on your mind?"

"Huh? Oh, just thinking about family."

"Really? Good things?" She crossed the room and perched on the edge of his bed. _'Our bed,'_ she corrected herself. She was living here now, and most likely after they finished school…

Inuyasha snorted. "Keh. Depends on who you ask. I thought it was worthwhile. Mother… not so much."

"What did you do?"

"I was in the kitchen first!" Inuyasha blushed a moment later, realizing that he hadn't explained anything. "I was still a pup, and Mother was making lunch. I don't remember why I was in the kitchen, but I was in the kitchen first. Then here comes my older brother, and he has this look on his face. You know that face that screams 'I need to be smacked'?"

Kagome had heard stories about Sesshomaru, so she could only imagine his expression. "I'm almost afraid to ask what you did."

"I came up behind him and smacked the ever-loving fuck outta him!" he said smugly.

"And what did your brother do?"

"He kicked my ass." Her laughter made him grin. "We had a _wonderful_ time. Mother wasn't as enthusiastic because she was cooking. Speaking of," he grabbed her hand, pulling her to her feet. "Let's get takeout for dinner. There's a shopping center where you can pick up anything you might need." He didn't want to outright list off any toiletries that she'd need that he couldn't provide. She was only recently getting used to him being able to scent when she was due to get her period.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome pushed aside a box of tampons that had been misplaced on the shelf, either by someone in a rush or a careless stocker. She found the brand she was looking for further back and added it to her basket. Inuyasha was waiting on their dinner, having called it in on the way to the shopping center. She didn't have many things on her list to get, but he told her to take her time and look around.

The light reflecting off her new ring caught her gaze. _'I'm getting married!'_ she thought with a smile. It was all she could do to refrain from dancing in the aisle, much less telling every shopper and employee she crossed. She was engaged, her mother approved, and she had all of spring break with Inuyasha. How could things get better than that?

A few feet down the aisle, the display of personal lubricants reminded her that things could be a whole lot better. _'Not that I need those. I'm so keyed up I doubt it'd take much for an orgasm.'_ She sighed. It had only been a few weeks, or was it closer to a month? It was hard to say, but it felt like an eternity. All of the stress from school had weighed on their minds, and while the desire had been there, the energy was not. _'Inuyasha is probably in the same state. It's not going to be much fun if –'_ Kagome stopped walking as an idea came to her.

"We should celebrate! It _is_ a break after all! Yes! That's good!"

As she walked down the aisles of the store with a new purpose, Kagome was planning. It had been a while since they had done more than sleep in the same bed, and she was pretty sure he wouldn't be letting her out of his sight once they got home. There was no downside to that, actually. as she continued to browse more ideas began to form.

Ideas of things she'd wondered about, and if they would be enjoyable.

Ideas she wondered if she could get away with because it was a special occasion.

Kagome had to improvise with a lot of her choices because the department store didn't cater to these particular interests, but that was fine. If it didn't work out the items could be used for their original purpose, so it wouldn't be a waste. She had some things she could use tucked away in the bags she hadn't unpacked, and with the collection of alternatives she had in her basket, it could work. _'Totally unassuming'_ , she nodded to herself as she walked to the checkout.

No one would have any idea what she'd planned.

Certainly not Inuyasha.

* * *

The hanyou leaned back against the headboard, waiting for Kagome to come out of the bathroom. She'd disappeared after dinner with a bag, telling him to "wait for his surprise". He had a good guess of what it was, but he was also horny as hell and figured that clouded his judgment.

' _Finally get her to myself and what does she do? Runs and hides in the bathroom!'_ "Hey 'Gome," he called out, "How much longer you gonna be?"

"Just a minute, promise!"

From the other side of the door, Kagome sighed. Any confidence she had in the department store had slowly ebbed since they got home, and she was beginning to question if it was a good idea at all. _'What if he thinks this is stupid?'_ She worried her lip as she looked in the mirror. _'I look like I should be handing out candy at Halloween, not like I'm about to seduce my fiancé… But… I suppose the costume does look pretty good.'_

The cut of the faux corset gave her breasts a view without baring all. The short skirt that was sewn to the corset looked shorter than it really was with the addition of the petticoat. She was sure that if she bent over in this, Inuyasha would get one hell of a view. The tricorn hat that came with the bagged costume still sat on the counter, complete with the exaggerated feather. Maybe surprising him with a pirate roleplay after their dry spell was a bad idea. It wasn't like she expected the $20 costume she got on clearance to survive the night, anyway.

' _Deep breaths. You can do this. Inuyasha's not going to laugh at you.'_ Kagome was positive he wouldn't laugh; she just had to not lose her nerve. She stepped into the boots – an impulse buy from years back – and checked her hair in the mirror before plonking the hat on her head. "Alright Inuyasha," she called, opening the door.

"Bout time," he teased from the bed. "Any longer and I… _holy fuck_ …"

Kagome walked out of the bathroom, hands on her hips. She kept her pace slow, jutting out her hips with each step. "It's been a while," she purred, "I don't know about you, but… I'm in desperate need… of being…. Plundered." She stopped at the edge of the bed and watched his expression.

Inuyasha had gone silent, his jaw gone slack. She was expecting him to say something. Anything. But the longer the silence grew, the more she'd hoped he would laugh at her terrible pun. At least then he'd give her _some_ kind of reaction.

"It's too much, isn't it?" Kagome asked finally. She visibly cringed. "I knew I shouldn't have done this –"

"What – no – fuck darlin', that's not it at all!" Inuyasha was scrambling. He had been so stunned to see her walk out in the costume that he forgot to speak. Each step had made that short skirt swish, exposing a little more thigh. "I'm just… fuck…" he breathed. "You planned this?"

Kagome shifted. "Yeah," she blushed. "With everything lately, and now the engagement, I wanted to surprise you."

He reached out and pulled her across his lap. She'd barely gotten a squeak out before he was kissing her. It was a hungry, bruising kiss, and she sunk into it, wrapping her arms around his neck. Inuyasha groaned as she shifted in his lap, grinding against the growing bulge in his jeans. His hands gripped her waist as he pulled away to nip at her neck. "Fucking hell, darlin'," he groaned. "Do you have any idea what you're doing to me?"

Kagome giggled, rolling her hips. "I think I have an idea. So how long are you going to make me wait for that booty?"

He snorted. "That was terrible." It didn't stop him from leaning back to remove his shirt.

"It worked, didn't it?" She was already unzipping his jeans, palming the bulge of his boxers.

"Fuck – get off. Off." Inuyasha lifted her off his lap and away from his cock. He was already throbbing, and her hand was gonna finish him before he even had his pants around his ankles. Inuyasha stood up and hastily shoved both boxers and jeans down to the floor, kicking them across the room. Then he was crawling up over Kagome a second later. "Leave it," he said huskily, when she reached for the closure on the costume. "God Kagome, I need you."

She wasn't sure if he was hesitating because of how on edge he was or if it was the costume. "I got it on clearance," she assured him. "It won't bother me if you tear it."

He nearly whined. "I don't wanna tear it," he sounded conflicted. "I wanna see you wear it again." Inuyasha trailed his claws along the expanse of her neck and across the bared shoulder before dipping into the valley between her breasts and tugging the corset lower. "You're giving me a show I wanna watch again and again _wench_."

Kagome bit her lip as his claws tickled her skin. He pushed the corset down further until her breasts were exposed. Lips and fangs replaced fingers, licking, nipping, and suckling the tender flesh as she squirmed beneath him. His hands dropped lower, disappearing under the skirt and petticoat. She shivered underneath his touches, lifting her lips when she felt him tug the petticoat and panties down her thighs.

Inuyasha only broke away when he couldn't remove the garments easily. Tearing them away had been tempting, but he really didn't want to ruin any part of the costume. Even discounted it still looked really fucking good on her. And since he was sitting up already… Inuyasha reached into the bedside table, removing a foil square and tearing it open. Kagome may have been on birth control, but he still felt that a condom couldn't hurt. Pups were in the future, just…not yet. "Now," he grinned, crawling back over her. "Where were we?"

"Mmm…I don't know. Weren't you about to bury your treasure?"

He snorted again. "Just you wait, _wench_. I'm going to make you forget all those awful puns." He was past the point of teasing and judging by the heady scent he was picking up from Kagome, she was too. She was all too eager to guide him into her heat. "Oh fuck, darlin'," he groaned. Feeling her envelop his cock after what seemed like forever was pure bliss.

Kagome let out an appreciative moan as he thrust into her. So they didn't exactly draw out the game like she'd intended, but she had run out of puns. This was much better anyway. She pulled him down for a kiss as her hips rose to meet his. "That's… oh yes… Inu…"

She was so lost in the pleasure of him filling her that she missed the look of panic that crossed his face. Inuyasha couldn't stop it. Even as aroused as Kagome was, there was no way he could delay it. His hips snapped into her erratically, cursing himself as his release hit, and hard.

The "oh fuck" she'd heard just before Inuyasha became still above her told Kagome all she needed to know. She tried not to be disappointed because it couldn't be helped. And honestly, she should have expected this. He already wasn't looking at her, probably thinking her disappointment came from not getting to finish. Words couldn't help the situation any right then, so she settled for rubbing his ears gently.

"I'm sorry, Kagome," he mumbled.

"For what?"

"F- for what?" he asked, exasperated. Inuyasha sat up on his forearms and looked at her. Even still seated within her she had to have felt him soften, and she was asking him what he was apologizing for!? "I left you high and dry like some pathetic teenager!"

"It's been a while, Inu –"

"And I'm supposed to have youkai stamina," he mumbled, slipping out of her. Inuyasha rolled onto his back and sat up. He couldn't hide his frown as he disposed of the condom. "You went to all this trouble Kagome, and I couldn't even hang on long enough for you to enjoy it! At all!"

"That's not true –"

"I blew my load in five minutes and _I_ barely got to enjoy it! You don't have to try and make me feel better, Kagome." His ears lowered into his hair. This wasn't how the night was supposed to go. He was supposed to drive her mad with desire, make her come over and over before he gave in. he was supposed to make up for not being able to touch her like she wanted and deserved for so long.

Kagome sat up and scooted closer to Inuyasha. "Look at it this way. Our break has just started, right? No one is expecting to see us, and we have this house to ourselves. You'll have plenty of time to make me scream before we're hitting the books again."

He still looked disappointed. "I guess." He inhaled deeply, forgetting briefly that his fiancé was next to him, still very much aroused. Within seconds he had Kagome pinned beneath him on the mattress. "How about I start tonight?"

She didn't get a chance to answer before he moved down the bed. Kagome's scent was thick in the air, and it was calling to him. Why it hadn't occurred to him sooner was beyond him. He got as much from tasting her as she did from him doing it. Or close to it. Inuyasha settled between her thighs, bringing each leg to rest over his shoulders.

"Are you sure you don't want me to take the boots off?" There hadn't been much of a chance to take them off before he was inside her earlier, but now that she was more aware, Kagome didn't want to hurt him with the heels.

"Leave 'em," he growled, kissing her up her inner thigh. His ears twitched with each breathless sigh they picked up. _'Not good enough,'_ he thought, using his hand to flick the costume's skirt up. Now that she was exposed to his gaze, he could see just how wet she was. _'And I'm the ass that couldn't keep from blowing my load.'_ Inuyasha continued to trail kisses up her thigh, ghosting around the spots he wanted to taste most. Kagome needed this. Deserved this.

"Inu…" Kagome bit her lip as he deliberately teased her. She would've nudged him in response, but he had a firm grip on her legs. She had been content to laze about in bed with him the rest of the night, but he was insisting...and how could she say no to that? Especially when he dragged his fangs across the sensitive flesh. She gasped when she felt his lips kiss just above the nest of curls. "Come on…" she tried not to whine.

She would not whine. It would only encourage him. She would not -

The sudden hard luck she felt against her opening made her hips buck upwards. Inuyasha chuckled. "I see I still have it."

"Oh wow," Kagome said sarcastically, once she could say more than swears. "A whole month without you doing _that_ and you think you've lost your touch." She shivered when he began to slowly tickle her thighs with his claws.

"Don't want to fall out of practice," he purred, watching her hooded expression. She was starting to squirm in his grasp, trying to get him to keep going. Inuyasha wanted to take in this moment. Sure, a month wasn't really all that long to go without sex, but he'd missed seeing Kagome like this. Flushed, panting, and moments away from begging.

Kagome didn't get so much as a warning before she felt Inuyasha descend on her. The sudden onslaught of his lips, tongue, and fangs made her body jerk. This was different than anytime before. Inuyasha had been known to create a pattern, but this… there was no anticipating what he'd do. Kagome liked the patterns. It was easier to keep control.

She gasped when he drew her clit between his lips and sucked hard. _'He's doing this on purpose,'_ she realized. Since he hadn't lasted, he was determined to bring her with him. "Oh - oh god -" The buildup of pleasure was growing faster than she'd expected. Her legs tensed with each suck and flick of his tongue. As she felt her release getting closer to the surface, her heeled boots began to dig into his back.

In hindsight, Inuyasha should have taken her boots off. But fuck - she looked so damn enticing that he wanted her to keep them on. As the blunt tips of the heels dug into his back, he knew there'd be marks. He grunted when she spasmed and cried out, really digging the heels in. It was worth it to hear her come undone. Inuyasha slowed his ministrations as she calmed, propping his chin on her hip bone.

"Good?" He asked, grinning. Inuyasha let out a laugh when she half heartedly aimed a pillow at his head. "I missed this," he sighed, moving upwards to settle next to her.

Kagome turned on her side, curling into him. "Me too."

"I still think I should've done better," he said after a pause.

"I repeat," Kagome groaned, "We have _all_ of our break to fix that."


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Final chapter is here (and I hope it meets your expectations)! And as an extra disclaimer, for the love of god don't try to follow the instructions Kagome does. Go find a proper book if you're going to do that and read up.

After three days of finishing prematurely, Inuyasha was ready to set the world on fire.

He felt guilty enough that Kagome was being left unsatisfied every fucking time, and each time she assured him that it was fine. No – it _wasn't_ fine! This shouldn't _be_ fine! He damn sure didn't want this to become their new normal. Granted, once he was ready to go again, he had no problems waiting for Kagome to finish before he did. Not once did she ever complain about his new inadequacy, which didn't help at all.

It was starting to give him a complex.

Worse still, tonight was the new moon. If he couldn't last more than a few thrusts in her as a hanyou, he was almost certain he'd come in his pants if Kagome so much as _touched_ him.

On the shoulder.

Just passing by.

He slouched down into the sofa and sulked. Was something wrong with him? Was he just that touch-starved that the littlest thing set him off? Surely he had to be getting this out of his system soon. _'I guess looking back on it I have lasted longer than each time before. Not that that makes me feel any better.'_ He looked at the clock across the room. _'Kagome should be back soon.'_

She hadn't said what she needed to do, only that she needed Sango's advice and that she'd be back before evening. Since he had divulged his secret to her, she had never missed a new moon night. Inuyasha didn't expect her to sit up through the night with him, but she did anyway, regardless of how rough it was on her the next day. As much as he hated the loss of his heightened senses on these nights, having her company more than made up for it.

His senses were already beginning to fade and it was pissing him off. First went the taste buds. Not too big a loss as it meant he was able to eat some of the spicier dishes Kagome was known to make from time to time. Next came his eyesight, but since he was in his house had had nothing to worry about this time around. If he ran into something because his eyesight wasn't as good it was his own dumb fault because he rarely rearranged any furniture. After that was his hearing. His ears flicked irritably as they strained to hear the car pull in the drive. The last sense was his nose, and he bemoaned the loss of this one especially because it meant that his fiancé's scent was harder to pick up.

As it started to dull, he did catch the whiff of her favorite perfume as Kagome entered the house. She used it sparingly most days, but would spritz a little extra on evenings like this so he would have some semblance of normalcy. Inuyasha jumped to his feet when Kagome stopped outside the living room. "Missed you," he said, dropping a kiss to her cheek. "Did you get everything sorted out when you talked with Sango?"

"I did," Kagome hummed, holding up a large plastic bag. "I also brought home dinner. You hungry?"

"When am I not?"

"When you're hungry for something else," she deadpanned.

Inuyasha grinned for the first time in hours, taking the bag of food and leading her into the kitchen. "I'm a growing boy, 'Gome. I need to eat." He couldn't help but notice the other bag she carried close to her side. She had shifted it in her hands so that it was always in the hand that was furthest from him, like she was trying to conceal what was inside. "What's with the other bag? You and Sango work in some retail therapy while you were out?"

"Mmhmm. Actually, it's…part of the reason why I needed to talk with Sango. Or well…we were talking and then I thought of this and we went to get it." Kagome dropped the bag next to the stool she usually sat at when they ate at the kitchen island. As Inuyasha began to unpack the containers of food, she asked, "What do you think about…role reversal?"

"Huh?"

"In…the bedroom?" she asked tentatively.

"Like…you being on top kind of thing? We've done that, darlin'…no? Not it?" Inuyasha's brows furrowed as he tried to figure out what she meant. Kagome had shaken her head, but then shrugged. "Then do you mean – wait. Is this along the lines of that bdsm stuff? Doms and subs? With all the leather and riding crops and ball gags?"

Kagome's face went bright red. "N-no! nothing like that!" She thought for a minute, taking the plate he offered her. "Not…not _that_ extreme…"

His brows nearly reached his hairline. "Wh- what brought this up, darlin'?" He shuddered moments later, feeling his youki ebb and his body transform. The conversation had stunned him so much that he'd missed the first physical shifts.

"It uh…" Kagome sighed. "Please don't be upset with me, but when I was talking to Sango the topics shifted and… I glossed over our predicament." She didn't look up from her plate and she pushed on with her explanation. "I only mentioned it as having come across it in an article, though. I never once said your name. Anyway, it's actually pretty common."

"Really. And I'm sure youkai all over would be _thrilled_ by that news."

"It is, Inuyasha!"

He gave her a doubtful look.

"You've been holding out longer," she continued, "so maybe it's like an itch that needs to be scratched? I mean with college and everything it's entirely possible that stress had a hand in you…" Kagome sighed, rubbing her face. "We just need to build your endurance back up."

Inuyasha groaned. "I feel like a fucking teenager all over again."

"I'm gonna ignore that comment," she replied, taking a sip of her fountain drink. "What do you think about…edging?"

"I'd say we've also done that," he grinned, recalling a few past instances before their sudden drop in intimacy. "What exactly does that have to do with role reversal, 'Gome?" Inuyasha pushed his food around on his plate, waiting for her answer. It's not that he was against any idea she'd have, but he was curious. At this point he'd do anything to get back to where he was.

Kagome shifted in her seat. "We don't have to if you don't want to, Inuyasha. It's only an idea."

"Darlin', I want to fix this. If you think it's gonna help, then let's try it."

The seriousness in his voice made Kagome look up again. "You're really worried about this." Her heart ached that this bothered him so much. She had been nervous about going into the store to buy the things she'd need but seeing how troubled her fiancé was now quelled that feeling. "Finish your food. You're gonna need the energy for what I have in mind," she said, a rush of confidence in her voice.

Inuyasha wasn't sure if he needed to be worried. The sly smile Kagome wore wasn't giving anything away, and she hadn't said _what_ she had in mind when she mentioned edging and role reversal.

* * *

For all Inuyasha knew, Kagome's idea of roleplay in the bedroom was pretty tame. The pirate costume had been a good attempt – it'd certainly had the desired effect. Inuyasha still didn't feel as confident as she did when she dashed into the bathroom with her bag.

He was human, tonight, after all.

"Alright Inuyasha," Kagome called out in a singsong voice. "Are you ready to play?"

"Play…what exactly?" That did not sound like the voice of someone who suggested roleplay in the bedroom. He turned towards the bathroom door as Kagome stepped out, nearly forgetting how to breathe.

This was so far past the pirate costume – so far past _anything_ he expected Kagome to be wearing, he was almost afraid to ask what she had in mind. She was wearing something black and pleather that resembled an under bust corset, framing the pyramid-studded bra underneath. Three silver buckles kept the…bodice…closed before its halves flared out into points, where each was pierced with grommets and decorative cording. A simple black thong peeked from beneath the pleather, but his eyes continued south to the thigh high laced boots. Inuyasha snapped his gaze back up to Kagome's devious smile as she approached him.

"Oh, nothing complicated," she purred, reaching up to trace his jawline. "All you have to do is follow everything I say. If I tell you to stop, you stop, no matter what. And when you address me, until I say otherwise, you will address me as 'Queen'. Understand?"

Inuyasha swallowed. Fuck, she looked good! He was struggling to hang onto her every word, and she was giving him one hell of a view. "That's all?"

"Uh huh." For a brief moment the façade slipped, showing that Kagome was a little unsure herself. "I won't ask too much, Inuyasha. I'm…not sure of what I'm doing, so if I go too far I want you to tell me. I want you to enjoy this, Inuyasha. If you want to stop, tell me."

He could see that she didn't want to go out of his comfort zone, and that made him curious about what she intended for tonight. For that matter, what _was_ his comfort zone? "I'm sure I will, _my Queen_ ," he said with earnest.

Kagome's resolve nearly snapped. _'Not good! This isn't how it's supposed to go! I'm the one that's supposed to be in charge!'_ He knew that tone and that smile made her stupid, and a small giggle had escaped before she composed herself. "Take off your shirt," she told him, taking a step back. There was a simple wooden chair that sat off to the side of the room that she tugged over. It would come in handy later. "Now your jeans, but do it slowly. I want to enjoy the show."

"Yes, my Queen."

She bit her lip as she watched him undo the closures of his jeans and slide them down his legs. Getting dressed for this had her feeling doubtful all over again. She wasn't sure she could take on a dominant role and command him to do what she intended without it feeling out of place. The employee that had helped her select these things assured her that all beginners felt some doubt, but once they got started it usually went away. Watching Inuyasha follow her orders, well…she was starting to see what that woman had meant. She was getting a bit of a thrill that he obeyed without complaint, even though she'd barely gotten started with him. _'Maybe this won't be as hard as I thought.'_

"Now," she drawled, sliding into the chair and slowly crossed her legs at the knee. "I want you to touch yourself."

Inuyasha made no move. "Where do you wish, my Queen?"

Kagome smiled delightedly. He really was going to play along. "Good boy," she whispered. "You can rub your cock," she added offhandedly. "I see that it's trying to get your attention. You can stroke it through the fabric. Slowly."

He took a breath as his hand covered the hardening bulge in his boxers. It wasn't the first time he'd done this, but it _was_ the first time he'd been ordered by his audience. For that matter, _having_ an audience. As his fingers slowly rubbed his cock, Inuyasha let out a hiss. Fuck, this was good. All too quick he was struggling to follow her rules. He wanted to go faster. Shred his boxers. Pump himself until he came. Have Kagome wrap her fingers around him and take the reigns. But he couldn't do any of that, because he'd agreed to Kagome's plans. His _Queen's_ plans.

Fuck.

He was screwed, and not in a good way.

Kagome watched his face carefully. The mix of pleasure and torture as he palmed his length was turning her on. It surprised her that it would, to see him at war with himself to not go to town like he obviously wanted to. She wondered if he'd be willing to do something like this again when he was hanyou. His hips jerked the tiniest amount. _'He's getting too close.'_

"Take your hand away."

This time the gasp that came out of him was not from pleasure, but from the shock of how quickly his hand was removed. He could feel the beginning of his orgasm _right_ as she told him to stop. He was grateful, but he also wanted to scream. Possibly tear the bedside table apart. Then he remembered that she'd mentioned edging earlier that evening. " _Fuck_."

"You remembered, I see." She tried not to laugh at the dirty look he sent her way, but she couldn't quite hide it. Inuyasha went from being in a state of bliss, to confusion, to realization in seconds.

"It's not funny."

"Aw, don't pout." Kagome leaned back in her chair. "You don't want the fun to end too quickly, do you?"

Silence.

"Do you?" she asked again, this time firmer.

"…No, my Queen."

She smirked. "That's my Inu." Her arms came up overhead in a stretch as she arched her back. "Mm. that show you gave me has gotten me wanting to touch myself now." Kagome uncrossed her legs, spreading them apart as she leaned back once more.

Inuyasha bit back a groan as he watched her. His eyes followed the dainty hand that slowly traced her inner thigh, stopping at the juncture of her hip before dipping down and running a finger up the front of the thong. If he were hanyou he'd be able to pick up her scent. He couldn't smell her, but her gasp told him that as she stroked herself, she had gotten turned on watching him. Just like how he was enjoying this display.

"Mm. Do you like watching your Queen touch herself?"

"I do, my Queen."

Kagome's fingers tugged the fabric upward, giving him a glimpse of her aching heat. "I can see that," she said, looking pointedly at his boxers. A wet spot had formed where his head strained against the material, no doubt from precum. "That can't be comfortable, my Inu. You should take them off. Carefully, and do not touch yourself."

He did as he was told, hooking his thumbs in the waistband of the boxers and pulling them down. His hands never touched his cock, but Inuyasha let out a hiss as the waistband scrapped across the sensitive flesh. _'At least I don't feel like I'm going to blow –'_ Inuyasha tried not to jump as he straightened back up. He hadn't heard Kagome get up from the chair, and here she was, about a foot's length away.

"What's wrong, my Inu? You look like you're on edge," she murmured. Kagome slowly walked around Inuyasha, admiring his naked form. From a strength standpoint she could see why he didn't like becoming human, though he was still stronger that most normal men. She still thought he was gorgeous, regardless of what form he was in. _'Even his human ears.'_ Unable to resist, she reached up and lightly brushed her fingertips across the shell of his ear. He visibly shuddered in response. "Do you like that, my Inu?"

"Yes, my Queen," came the breathy reply.

Kagome dropped her fingers to his shoulder, barely tracing his collarbone as she came to stop in front of him. When Inuyasha's arms came up to touch her, she stepped back. Luckily she didn't overcorrect in the heels and bust her ass in her rush. That would've killed any credibility she'd built, but she also couldn't let him touch her yet. If he did, that was it. It'd be over and her plan would fail.

"Ah ah ah. Not quite yet, my Inu. You'll get to touch your Queen in due time." She turned and walked back to the bathroom to retrieve her bag, making a show of swaying her hips. As she came back, her hands were behind her back. "I was thinking that we could try something a little… _different_."

' _Different? How the fuck could this be more different?'_ Inuyasha wasn't sure if she'd admonish him if he asked it that way. Instead he chose to ask, "What did you have in mind, my Queen?"

When she brought her arms around and showed him the bundle of white cotton rope, he gulped. Fuck.

"It's nothing drastic, my Inu," she assured as she approached with the bindings. "Think of it as a security measure and enhancer. I know when you're about to come you lose all rational thought –" she smirked at his blush. "- and I want you to enjoy this. If you don't feel comfortable, I want you to tell me."

Inuyasha wanted to say no. He also wanted to see what she had planned. But his youkai instinct, while subdued presently, was at war with his curiosity; being restrained usually wasn't his idea of a good time. Kagome was watching him with silent hope in her eyes, and his heart melted. He knew that he was safe with her, that she wouldn't do anything that would endanger him. "I'm at your mercy, my Queen."

His smile made her want to jump up and down, even if it broke character. "It's a simple tie," she explained. Kagome folded the rope in half, instructing him to put his arms behind his back as she pushed his hair over his shoulder. She'd watched the video enough to feel confident that she could do this. _'Wrap the rope under the arms and above the elbows, then form a Lark's head. Now I bring the tails around and under his arms…'_ Kagome tucked the tails into the bight that had been created, then brought them behind the ropes that touched his back. Once she had wrapped the tails to form the first knot, Kagome paused to check to make sure that Inuyasha was comfortable. Her knotting would be a little looser, partly because she was a beginner, but mostly because she didn't want him to lose feeling. She continued to wrap the tails around the cuff cords until she reached the opposite arm. Kagome finished the tails with a loose square knot through the other cuff before checking both cuffs to be certain they hadn't become too tight and lay flat against his arms.

"Are you alright?" she asked, worrying her lip. He hadn't said anything as she tied him up, and she was concerned that he'd not tell her if he was in pain in an effort to please her.

Inuyasha lightly tugged against the restraints. It was odd, but comfortable enough, he decided. Not too tight to make it painful, but definitely secure. There was no way he'd get out of this as a human. "Yes," he said. She'd dropped the act momentarily, and he took that to mean that he could too.

Kagome smiled brilliantly. "Thank you," she whispered, rising up to gently kiss him. "I'll make it worth it." That was a promise.

He knew she would, so he didn't question the peppered kisses she left down his neck and across his chest. He moaned lightly as she scratched her nails down his sides, making his muscles flex in response. She knew it tickled – hell, he was usually the one doing it to her! As her lips followed, her tongue would occasionally come out to trace the way his abdominals rose and dipped. His cock twitched in anticipation, wanting her attention instead.

' _I doubt she would,'_ he thought, shivering as her nails traced the indentation in his hips. _'She wants this to last. There's no way she'd –'_

Inuyasha heard a soft _thump_ on the floor as Kagome hit her knees and wrapped her lips around his cock in one swift movement. The abrupt sensation of her sucking him nearly made his knees buckle. In that moment he wasn't ashamed of the noise he'd just made. He loved it when she did this, the way she caressed the head with her tongue. How she massaged his sac in time with each suck-

And just as before, the sweet release that had been building stopped. His eyes snapped open and he looked down. Kagome still sat on her knees, watching him. Her hands were gone, resting at her sides as if she had never touched him. All he could feel was the ebbing orgasm and the cool air of the room on his throbbing cock. Not even her breath was ghosting over his flesh anymore. Inuyasha _really_ wanted to tear that nightstand apart now.

But he couldn't because he was tied up.

God fucking dammit to the seven layers of fucking hell.

"You didn't think I'd let you come already, did you?" Kagome rose to her feet slowly. Not for the show she gave him in doing it, but because she hadn't considered just how hard it would be to get off the floor with four-inch heels. She patted his cheek when he shot her another dirty look. "Did you like that?"

"Yes, my Queen," he said through gritted teeth.

"I did as well," she smiled. "Being able to hear each little noise you made as I sucked you in my mouth. How your hips would jerk forward when I'd run my tongue along the length of you. It's almost like you wanted to fuck my mouth. Is that what you wanted, my Inu?"

Where she got the courage to voice these thoughts was beyond her. Maybe she really was getting off on the power of him being restrained. Kagome hummed as she moved around him, walking to the bed. Now that her back was to him she could silently laugh at the strangled noise he'd made. When she felt composed enough, the turned and said, "I don't know about you, but I could use a rest."

' _She could use a rest?!'_ Inuyasha wanted to retort that it wasn't _her_ treat being dangled just out of reach. Her calling him sweetly had him turning to face her, and he promptly forgot why he was annoyed.

Kagome was smoothing out the covers on the bed, which wouldn't have been out of the ordinary, but _the thong._ Those thigh high boots. The way the heels lifted her ass up in a delicious way.

He let out an inhuman noise, wishing he could touch her. On reflex he struggled against the bonds. Fuck. It was no good. Although in hindsight he was kinda glad that he'd agreed to this. If he could get loose, he'd be taking her from behind right now. _'Fucking hell, she did a good job. I can't get this off.'_

Then Kagome turned and dropped onto the bed, spreading her knees apart. Come here, my Inu," she purred, coaxing him with a finger. He'd closed the distance in three broad steps, hitting his knees so hard on the floor that she stopped to ask if he was alright. "Do you want to assist me?"

"Yes, my Queen."

She motioned to her hips, where the side ties to the thong sat. "Oh, that's right. You're all tied up," she mused. "I suppose you'll have to use your teeth –"

Inuyasha was already scooting forward before she could finish her sentence, leaning across her lap to grasp the strings with his teeth. With one jerk the knot came apart, and he moved to the other side. Kagome shifted as the other tie fell loose, and he deftly picked up the material from between her legs and pulled it away. He couldn't hide the smirk with the thong in his mouth. She'd _whimpered_ when he touched her. As much as she thought she was in charge – and technically was due to the ropes – she couldn't pretend that this wasn't having an effect on her either.

Kagome moved forward on the bed, arranging it so that each leg sat on either side of Inuyasha. She reached out, cupping his cheek. "You've done so well, my Inu. Now, I want you to worship your Queen."

The smirk grew as the thong fell from his lips. "It would be an honor to serve you, my Queen."

' _Uh oh.'_ She knew she was in trouble before he even spoke. Inuyasha managed to steal a kiss before he nudged her back with his nose. Unlike her teasing him, he didn't drag it out, diving between her parted thighs and licking her opening. She leaned back on her arms, gripping the covers tightly. _'Oh – oh god -!'_

Her body tensed as the orgasm hit her. She hadn't expected him to make her come so quickly, but he wasn't stopping. He lapped up her juices, groaning in delight at the taste. She'd unknowingly teased herself to the brink when she was teasing him. Inuyasha thought it served her right, but he wasn't done. Oh no. He was _far_ from done. She had asked him to worship her, and he planned to do it in spades.

"Ah -!" Kagome felt herself shift more as Inuyasha somehow maneuvered to get her legs to rest on his shoulders. It tilted her back more, which gave him better access, but she also felt that she was losing her control. Each time she started to demand him to stop, his tongue would swirl against her clit and she'd forget why she wanted him to stop in the first place. If she thought about moving, he'd draw it between his lips and suck hard. _'And he's not even using his hands!'_ She hadn't expected him to take it this far, especially not with how she brought him to the edge twice without release. "I- Inu…" she swallowed, reaching for his shoulders. "S-stop…"

In the moment it was hard to tell whether he was blatantly ignoring her command or if he hadn't heard her over her moans. But she was quickly coming up to the edge again and once more, he didn't stop. Inuyasha continued to lap at her folds even as her legs snapped tightly around his neck as she screamed. He didn't look up until he felt her shaky legs ease off his shoulders. Kagome looked flushed, shaken, and possibly more beautiful in that moment than he'd seen in a while.

"Why…" she breathed. "Didn't…stop…I asked…of you…"

He licked the last of her from his lips, knowing her eyes followed his movements. "You asked me to serve you, my Queen. I wanted to give you the best I could offer."

Kagome panted, considering her options. He _had_ done as she asked, but he also _hadn't_ listened when she asked him to stop. They hadn't discussed any form of "punishment" beforehand if he failed to comply at any point, and she was too dazed to think of something. All in all, it wasn't the worst order he could've broken. That still didn't mean that she could let him get away with it. "You did," she took a steadying breath. "But you also disobeyed when I asked you to stop."

Inuyasha's eyes widened slightly. Shit, she had asked him to stop?! "You mean to punish me, my Queen?" he asked softly.

She didn't respond at first, still thinking of what she could do. And then she got an idea. "It depends on what you consider punishment, my Inu." Kagome stood, pausing to get her bearings before she helped him stand. "I want you to sit on the bed," she guided him backwards until the backs of his knees met the mattress. Once he was seated she stepped back, reaching behind her. "I suddenly feel as though I'm overdressed. What do you think?"

He groaned, weighing his options. On the one hand, fuck yes she was overdressed, but on the other hand he _really_ liked seeing her in those boots…

Kagome shifted with her arms behind her back, and a moment later let out a definitive sigh that he knew all too well. She'd unclasped her bra. It was that universal sign of relief that he'd heard since they started dating, and _nothing_ he did in the bedroom could get her to make that sound. Unless he was the one taking it off. She shifted and tugged the bra, pulling it out of the confines of the pleather and casually tossing it across the room to join his clothes. "Much better," she hummed.

Better? How was it better?! Now she stood before him in thigh high boots and an under bust bodice that framed her breasts and sex…alright maybe it was better. It would be even better if he weren't tied up –

"Now about your punishment…" she stepped towards him slowly. Kagome's head tilted to the side as she regarded him. Inuyasha was holding up rather well, all things considered. The only time he had been upset with her was when she prevented his release.

"I thought my punishment was not getting to come," he said.

"Oh no, you will, my Inu. Just not yet." She leaned forward as she braced her hands on his shoulders and kissed him gently. "Don't forget that part of the fun is getting there." As she spoke she braced a knee on either side of his thighs, crawling onto the bed to straddle his lap. "Right now, however…"

Inuyasha gasped as he felt her wet heat settle over his lap. _'I don't fucking believe this,'_ he thought. _'She's got me pinned so I can't – oh fuck that's good!'_ He could feel his cock throbbing again as she rolled her hips, giving him just enough of a tease without pushing him over. A few times he heard her let out little moans of her own, and he knew it was restraint on her part not to sink down onto him. She was coating him – dammit, can't think like that! He wouldn't last if those thoughts kept up. Instead he tried to think about something else…such as the plump breasts that were right in front of him. _'Never said I couldn't,'_ was his excuse as he leaned forward and captured a nipple with his teeth, before laving it with his tongue.

She knew he'd take the bait. The uncomfortable underwires weren't the only reason she wanted that bra off. Kagome bit her lip and moaned again. If he was going to do that, then he should know that she was going to grind down a little harder against him. Each nip or lick to her breasts sent a tingle through her and straight to her core. She could hear his groans as she brushed against his cock with a little more force than before, but she had to be careful. She couldn't afford to mess up just because she was aching too.

This time Inuyasha expected the loss of her touch when she pulled away, but that didn't stop the little whine that started to escape. Later he'd be humiliated that he'd made such sounds but _goddammit_ he wanted her to touch him. To untie him. To –

The open and close of the side table drawer caught his attention. Kagome stood there, fiddling with the square foil in her hands – was she _shaking_? He started to ask if she was alright, but before he could form the first word she was back in front of him, rolling the condom down his shaft. _'Is this it? Is she going to –'_ Inuyasha looked back up as she crawled over him again, wrapping an arm around his shoulder to steady herself. "My Queen?" he swallowed.

"I think…you understand," she sighed, reaching down with her free hand to grasp him. "Your Queen is tired of playing too." Her murmured words were drowned out by the groans that escaped him as she lowered herself onto his cock. Kagome wrapped her other arm around his neck as she settled into the fullness of having him inside her again. It felt so good, all she wanted to do was give in and let him take control. She rose up and lowered herself slowly, taking delight in the way his body would try to jerk forward and buck into her. Maybe this was why he liked being in control so much, to know that all of the little things he'd do to draw out her responses was as much a turn on for him. _'I think he gets the better end of the deal,'_ she winced after one particular motion. In order for her to take him as deeply as she could, she had to angle herself just so, which meant that when she let her weight fall on him, she also hit the heels of her boots.

Yeah he definitely got the better end of the deal, she decided. And the heels were starting to dig into her ass, which was not comfortable.

"Fuck this."

"I…huh?" Inuyasha couldn't process why she'd gone still all of a sudden, and fear began to set in that she was going to leave him wanting again. Then he felt the rope tickle the back of his arm. "My Queen?"

Kagome shook her head, stopping her ministrations to kiss him. "I love you Inuyasha, but I can't do this. I need you. Right now. These ropes have to come off."

He tried not to look excited at the prospect of getting loose at last, but she knew he would be. Then he peeked over her shoulder as she leaned around him and saw the small red dots. "Heels got to be too much for you, darlin'?"

Her breathy laugh made him grin. "Don't make me laugh, Inu. It's hard enough undoing this while you're inside me." No way in hell was she about to get up and move behind him. She had him right where they both wanted him and she wasn't about to change that. "Okay, that should be loose enough. How are your arms?" she asked, when she uncoiled the rope from between the cuffs.

Inuyasha gave it a tug, feeling the rope loosen enough to drop down his arms and settle on the bed. Kagome quickly snatched it and flung it out of the way, more interested in checking for any damage. "I'm fine, darlin'," he assured her. "See? No marks or anything."

"Good."

"Yes," he said, grinning wickedly. "Very good." Inuyasha took control immediately, flipping them so that she was laying across the mattress. Her legs had come up and wrapped around his waist, keeping him close to her. "I've been waiting all evening for this… _my Queen_ ," he nipped the side of her neck, making her squirm. "And I'm gonna show you just how well I can serve you."

She didn't hold back the moan as he withdrew, before snapping his hips forward. Yes, as good as it was to have him tied up for a time, it didn't compare to how good it felt when he did that. He'd thrust fast in to her then slow it down, reaching to flick his thumb across her clit just to make her cry out. His hand steadied her hips, holding her in place as he took to teasing her.

"Do you like that, my Queen?"

"Ah -!"

"Do you like my cock filling you?" He groaned as she squeezed him in response. "You feel so good, Kagome. I can't get enough of you wrapped around me."

Her head fell back as his pace slowed down. This was payback, it had to be. At least she assumed it was until she felt him grasp her legs and hook her knees over each shoulder. When he thrust forward the next time, he went deeper than he had previously. "Oh gods Inu –"

"Mmm. Is that good? Do you like that?" He began to thrust harder, gripping her hips a little tighter. The sight beneath him was better than any wild dream he'd had about her years before. She was flushed, panting, and crying out his name. Her hair was a mess of curls around her, and the pleather bodice only made what he couldn't see of her skin more enticing. Between her breasts bouncing with each hard thrust and the sight of his cock disappearing into her, it was too much. He leaned down, the process nearly making her knees touch her shoulders as he asked, "Are you lose, my Queen?"

Kagome let out a strangled cry as she said "Yes!"

"And you need it? You need to come?" He shuddered when she clenched him again. "Fuck I want to just stop and make you beg for it," he groaned. "But I don't think I'd survive."

"T-th…next…time?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes. Next…time." Inuyasha paused and reached between them, lightly brushing against her folds as he sought out her clit. "Next time…you'll call me your King," he whispered, rubbing her clit with punctuated thrusts.

That was it. Kagome couldn't take anymore and screamed as her orgasm hit. Inuyasha was right behind her, snapping his hips into her erratically before he let out a shout as he came. Both of them were breathing hard, and she wasn't sure about him, but she thought she'd seen stars explode behind her eyelids. It had been intense, far more intense than she had figured.

"Inu?" she gasped for breath, reaching up for him. "Are you okay?"

He gave her a goofy grin as he tried to speak. "That was…unbelievable." Inuyasha slowly pulled out and rolled over. He sat up and disposed of the condom before dropping back across the bed. "Holy hell that was something else."

Kagome turned to her side and watched him. "So you liked it? The whole…"

"Every. Bit. Of. It." He reached out and pulled her against him, sighing as her bared skin pressed against his. "The outfit, the rope, the whole dominatrix thing you had going on."

She smiled into his shoulder. "I think it did some good," she murmured. "You seem happier this time. Mm, what do you think about…you know…doing something like this again in the future?"

Inuyasha regarded her question with some thought. While he hoped he didn't run into this problem again that prompted Kagome to go to these lengths, he couldn't deny that he didn't enjoy the idea. "I would love to," he told her honestly. "Especially if I get to see you in these kinds of things."

She rolled her eyes. "You just like the boots, admit it."

"Fuck yes I like these boots, I'll admit it! I also like the rest of you in that…whatever it is. But," he sat up and started to tug on the laces of her boots. "I also like you in nothing at all." Inuyasha managed to loosen the ties and push the boots down her legs to drop to the floor in a careless pile. Now that her legs were bare, he could see where the boots had cut into her skin from the extended wear and began to massage her legs.

She let out an appreciative moan as his hands moved across her skin. "You don't have to do that, Inuyasha." She didn't want him to stop, but it also wasn't necessary.

Inuyasha flashed her a grin. "A King's supposed to take care of his Queen, Ka-Go-Me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't fit this exact scene in, but if you want an idea of how Inuyasha was tied up and what Kagome was wearing, follow this link: https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/80805032


End file.
